Oh Santa!
by klcm
Summary: Morgan and Garcia give one another a very, merry Christmas


**Disclaimer: I doubt I'll find the rights to Criminal Minds in my stocking, so alas I own nothing!**

**A/N:**_Little festive oneshot fluff!_

_Hope you like! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Oh Santa! -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope danced around her living room, threading popcorn onto string, dancing to the Christmas songs she had on. Admittedly she'd left it a little late to get into the festive season this year, at work she was all for festive joy but at home it was a completely different thing.

She couldn't motivate herself to decorate her small living space, but that Christmas eve she woke up and thought, _if I you can't join erm, Garcie, beat them!_

She smiled at the thought, she liked knowing her family were all tucked up with their family after flying in; she loved how together her family's families were. She stopped; that thought sounded weird in her head, but she couldn't help it. She'd never begrudge them a thing, which was why she'd rung each of their families to tell them they wouldn't be home for Christmas due to a case, but she could arrange for them all to get to Quantico as surprises, and everyone had agreed.

So the eve of Christmas eve left Penelope in high spirits and as she left work for the last time for a couple of days, she decided it was time to bust out the tree, the tinsel, the little fairy lights, the baubles and best of all, the music.

So she grabbed more popcorn and danced around, not having a care in the world that she'd be alone on Christmas Day, she smiled that everyone she loved the most was happy, a thing that made her exceedingly happy.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light, from now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight," Penelope sang merrily and she looked up and stopped, "_damnit_."

She walked over to the little cluster of presents still in her kitchen, she was supposed to leave them at Derek's, specifically on his bed, a surprise for him when he got back from the case, but instead it'd be late and she the thought made her frown, he wouldn't have anything to open in the morning and she refused to break up 'family time'.

She put her hand on them and turned to put them all under her tree for perfect safe keeping and she sighed at the presents she had.

Her perfect present wasn't here, heck, it wasn't even containable to keep wrapped.

She put the gifts down, "well who needs sunglasses this time of year?" she asked herself rhetorically as she put one of the oblong boxes down.

Once all the gifts were under the tree she smiled and went back to finishing her decorating, once this was done she was looking forward to a long bath and the bottle of red wine in her fridge.

She retracted the thought of waiting and went for a glass, she didn't have work, no one to play pick up for, it was all about her and what she wanted tonight.

She was stood back in her kitchen looking out at the living room and tilted her head, filled glass in hand, pleased with her little set up, chuffed with what she'd achieved and as she went to pay herself another compliment a knock rapped on the door.

She went over and opened the door without thinking, being pushed back with strong arms, she felt them lace around her, as lips pressed against hers and she heard her door slam. She should've panicked but she knew all too well what Derek smelt like, felt like, and right now, his kisses were near enough perfection on her neglected lips.

His coldness against her warmth, the chill leaving tingles behind and she finally pushed him away, even though neither were sated, she looked at him and giggled.

"Oh Santa!" She gasped playfully, and put her hand to her lips animatedly, "what's with the get up, Hot Stuff? Giving this Baby Girl a very, _very _Merry Christmas?"

Derek smirked that killed smile as he stood there in a Santa outfit and watched Penelope giggle.

"Did you just break loose from the Christmas lock up because it sure as hell isn't a job on the side as a Santa..." She teased him.

Derek stepped closer, daringly, and ran his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, "well, you see, it's like this." He said and kissed her neck delicately, making her head fall slightly back. "I've been seeing this girl, and she's just perfect to take home, and well, Christmas had a bit of a mix up and I thought I'd issue her with the best Christmas ever considering as she made mine."

"It was nothing, and you being home does that, Cupcake." Penelope told him gently, her hand on his chest.

"Aw, Sweetheart, my Christmas isn't complete without you though." He said with a pout, his eyes coming up to meet hers. "I was just here to take my girl home."

"Oh, you were eh?" She asked him, "and why should I listen?"

"Because I've been a fool waiting to do it sooner!" He declared, "I love you, you know that and now I want you with me, I hate waking up without you there, and I hate even more knowing we're in two different places when we could just easily be in one."

"Derek..." she warned him.

He put his hand in his pocket and handed her little pink and purple box, "Open it," He prompted her.

Penelope did, ever so slowly she did and she stopped when the lid was off, "it's a key," she said to him and looked up, "what's it for?" She asked him oblivious, completely shocked.

Derek chuckled, "move in with me." He told her, "Starting from now, I want you to live with me."

Penelope's smile blossomed, "I've waited long enough!" She said and flung herself into his arms and kissed his cheek hard.

"I plan to have you engaged by New Years." He whispered to her.

Penelope pulled away from him, her lips agape with shock and her brown orbs were glistening with tears, she was lost for words, and nothing in her was able to function.

"So," Derek said bursting the moment, "do you want to decorate here? Or come home for a proper Christmas like you deserve?" He asked her, "I hate you being here alone."

"One thing..."

"Anything." He told her and waited.

"Don't let me forget your presents this time." She said and pulled off and ran into her bedroom, grabbing a bag. She then started to bundle clothes into a bag and then looked down at herself, running her hands over the creases.

Derek watched her adoringly, and then went in and gathered her in his arms, "Stop worrying."

Penelope tilted her head and rose an eyebrow, "your mom and sisters are there, I got them here remember, and I look a mess!"

"You never look a mess, not even a night of passionate love making." He said and kissed away her nerves, and her blush that began to tickle her cheeks, "now these presents?" He asked her and she smirked at his excitement of getting presents.

"Now this engagement?" She asked him back and held the same expression at the thought.

Derek looked at her dead in the eyes and put his hand into his pocket, "this one?" He asked her as he pulled a box out and flipped it open and dropped to one knee. He smiled, and watched her stunned expression, "is this the right one?"

Penelope's lip trembled at the moment; it felt so much more surreal than anything she'd dreamt.

"Pen? Will you marry me?" He asked her, keeping it short and simple after seeing her anticipated eagerness.

Penelope pulled him up, "possibly the best Christmas present ever, Handsome!" she told him and she issued him a kiss, and another, and another, "yes," she said between each other, "oh God yes!" She told him finally, and allowed him to slip the ring onto her finger.

Derek then kissed her hand and then pulled her closer, keeping her slick against his chest as he kissed her in one heavy, sexual kiss, showing his full appreciation.

"Merry Christmas, Baby Girl."

Penelope watched him, wanting him even more than before and truly believed her Santa was the best of them, "oh indeed it is a very Merry Christmas." She purred as she pulled him close this time and pushed him down onto the bed.

They still had time to get back to the in-laws.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Oh Santa! -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


End file.
